A day in the life of Kim
by Ibram Sierra
Summary: Kim is tryin to have a good day at school but then all of her enemys come
1. Chapter 1

When kim was one day in glass studying for school she herd her communicator beeping. Checked the beeping she saw her friend wade. She was also tired to.

"whats the sitch" she said with yawning

"trouble at a factory" wade said. Its Drakken.

"I hate drakken" she furiously shoted.

So Kim decided to go get Ron on a mission. After parachooting from a plane they got into lair and saw mad scientist talking.

"soon the world will belong to me" drakken yelled with glory.

"not so fast" Kim said.

"Kim Possible!' Drakken sad with fear in his eyes.

Kim and Shego started to make fight. But the fight was end almost as soon as it was beginning when Kim kicked Shego into Drakkens computer.

"You broke my computer how am I supposed to take over the world now" Drakken angryed.

"its back to jail for you" Kim said with big grin

"Nice job KP" Ron

.

When they were arrived back at school it was time for cheer leader practive. Bonnie was being mean like for usual. She thinks Kim would not be good cheer leader leader.

"I should be leader" bonnie hissed like big snake.

"No Bonnie. YOu should not" Kim replied with calm.

This calm made Bonnie more angry and storm away with anger. Kim turned to Ron who was waring mad dog hat.

"You showed her" he was happy.

They both make with laughter.

"I hope tomorrow is a better day" Kim agreed.

They then both aughed even some more.

Chapter 2 preview

Kim goes on a adventre to stop a evil plot by Bonnioe and Drakken!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 preview

Kim goes on a adventre to stop a evil plot by Bonnioe and Drakken!

Chapter 2

When Kim was at school the one day after the prior one, she herd her thing beeping again. Wade show up on it.

"Drakken agan? Kim was curiously.

"even worse she and drakken are working together now" Wade said startled.

"Why is Bonnie working with Mr. Drakken" Kim wondered to those who herd her.

"I dun no but its bad" Wades eyes said with bad look of fear.

"Lets go on mission" Kim said again.

They got Ron and proseeded to the labratory where Drakken was at. They went to the door and kicked it down hard! Inside they seen Bonnie and Draken together with some big machines.

"What are you doing here" Bonnie said with shocked surprise.

"Why would you team with Drakken" Kim yelled quietly.

"So i can be the chear leader comander" Bonnie was making angry look.

Shego and Kim went at the combat again and this time it lasted longer becuz Shego had learned a few new trikcs since the yesterday. Kim and Shego piunched and kicked eachother many times and bother gotted to become very tried and were weak now. Kim punched Shego one last time and the green woman fell and the green woman was angry.

"Ill get you back for that Kimmie Possible" she yelled with anger of a thousand screams.

Ron was at the big computer and pressed the buttons hard. Then Roofus came out and started helping him to press the buttons also. Soon the lair became smokey with the smoke from the big computer because the big computer was overloading.

"We have to get out of here" Dr. Drakken yelled as he was running.

"KP what do we do" Ron was worried like.

Kim saw that Bonnie and Dr. Drakken and Shego were all escaping in a flying car and they took off and left the island to all of Kim and Ron themselves. Roofus found a second flying car so they got inside.

"I hope this works" Kim said when she pressed a button.

The car flew to the sky and was flying fast when the lair blew up into a lot of peices.

"Hey I thought it was my job to press buttons" Ron said with a smile.

"Yeah that was Rons job" Roofus agreed with his big teeth.

The tree of them laughed as they flew away.

Chapter 3 preview

Kim nd Ron must talk to Bonnie at school about her new Drakken!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 when they get back to school

So when Kim and Ron got back to school they went asearching all over for bonnie because she was bad now and that was bad for everyone especially her. They found bonnie in her locker and she was big and angry like usual.

"Kim you are going dwon" Bonnie laughed like a pirate (I heard that pirates laugh relly evilly).

"Bonnie what r u doing Mr. Drakken is a really bad and dangerous guy you shouldnt be working for him because you are in great pearl to and even ur sisters even though I know you dont like them much they r still ur sisters and u should want to protect them and u cant do it if u work for drakken please Bonnieu have to reconsider what ur doing" Kim bagged.

Bonnie loled at Kim because she was evil now and kim was still good and stuff.

"Kim Possible you cant stop me. I have plan too take over the world! Bonnie shotted.

"No Bonnie I will stop you if you do" Kim made scary face.

"we cant talk now or we will be late for cheerleading practice" Bonnie looked at the clock.

"Your right we will disguss this later" Kim sighed.

But they never did discuss it later because Bonnie didnt show up to no practice and Kim was there all by her alone. The other cheerleaders had been kidnapped!

Tara came over to her with Ron and Brick Flag and Josh Mankey and others because they were there where Kim was to.

"What is going on" Josh said.

"Bonnie is evil" Kim said.

"We already knew that" Monique said.

"Yeah no sup rise" Ron said

"Yah I dated her she is evil like" Brick said.

"Ron u already know all this stuff why r u asking" Kim said.

"Oh yeah i forget" Ron said.

"Ron sometimes you forget the most important things" Rufus said.

All the teenagers laughed because they knew it was true.

"OK lets go get bonnie and Drakken" Kim throttled through the building and into a waiting helicopter.

Kim and Ron and Monique all hung to the big bars that were at the bottom of the helicopters that they land on cus there was no room in the helicopters for them because they were full of important machines like cameras and stuff. And Monique decided to come alone to because she was there friend and friends stick together and she wanted to see Bonie get defeeted because no one likes Bonnie because shes mean and aslo she sometimes makes fun of others.

"okay the lair is up there" kim pointed to the communicator in her hand.

The everyone else agreed and were ready to go when they were landed.

Then the helicopter landed on the grass and the grass felt nice under her shoes. But Kim knew this aint no time to feel the grass and it was a time to stop the evil villains to do their plans before they could do them.

Moniqe do u remember the training I taut u all those years ago Kim asked.

"Yeah Kim I remember you were a good teacher" Monique said with braided hair.

"Okay gang. Its time to defeet the bad guys" Kim grouched.

"Lets do this" Rufus agreed.

And then all 4 of them went into the lair to prepair to battle the evils on the inside.

Nexxt chapter 4 they battle Bonnie and Drakkon and Shego and maybe even a few more surprises! (authors note)


End file.
